


Spending Valentines day with Wanda Maximoff

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: How you spent your Valentines day with Wanda Maximoff
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 3





	Spending Valentines day with Wanda Maximoff

  * You hadn't exactly planned to do anything special for valentines day.
  * You had gotten something small for each of the Avengers, spending a long time tracking down things you thought they would like.
  * Wanda had asked you if you'd gotten yourself anything nice but you blew off her question and tried to get her to tell you what she'd like.
  * On valentines morning you gave out your gifts to everyone. You even managed to find some vintage candies to give to Steve and Bucky.
  * Wanda was rather delighted with the black rose you had given her. It was inspired by an episode of Bewitched that the two of you had watched together.
  * Wanda disappeared for most of the day but when lunch time rolled around she dragged you off into one of the empty rooms in the Avengers camp.
  * She had changed the layout of the room to look like an old dinner that you had loved when you were younger.
  * Pietro was your server for the night and was dressed in a casual shirt and jeans but had on a little red bowtie. He offered the two of you menus with only one food option on it, your favourite, as well as Wanda's favourite milkshakes which were a vibrant shade of red.
  * You'd mentioned you wanted to go camping but that with all the Aliens and supervillains around, you didn't feel safe enough.
  * So Wanda had set up a ten inside the room, the two of you sat inside the tent watching movies and eating heart shaped chocolates that Tony had given out to everyone.
  * Eventually Pietro also invited himself to join in too.




End file.
